Flaws
by JustPlainOl'Me
Summary: When Lucas was little his Mum moved with him and his Uncle Keith to Colorado. Now with 17 the whole family moved back. But what does it mean to be back? And what is going on with the curly blond girl who changed a lot during a relationship nobody was fond of? And how happy is the famous B.Davis really? But most importantly what is going on with Nathan Scott and tutor girl?
1. Chapter 1

_Here is a little One Tree Hill Story don't know if I will continue, it really depends on the Feedback, because vacations are over soon and School starts again._

 _Anyway, I do not own the Characters, their names or anything else that has to do with OTH besides the story line._

 _Oh and let me know if I need a beta, my English is still far away from being perfect even though I lived in the States for like ten Months._

She took a deep breath and told herself what her Mom always used to tell her, _"Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover."_ Even though her Mom wasn't alive anymore, her words still followed Payton around, but right at this moment she wasn't sure if she did the right thing by following her Moms advice. Maybe she should have given Jake another shot, maybe he was the one and she was just too afraid to admit it so she had taken the easy way out…

"Hey , are you just standing here starring holes in the air or are you actually planning on going inside?" Peyton looked to her left were her other half was standing. "Hey Brook… I am not sure if I am ready… do you think I did the right thing yesterday?" Brook just groaned. "Okay skinny Butt listen to me and don't you dare to disturb my little speech!" Peyton just nodded. "We are friends for longer than countable, and I love you I really do, but since you started seeing Jake…you have changed, I mean I get it people change but you weren't you. Sometimes I barely recognized you, sure it is nice when you aren't always grumpy but not if in exchange you give me this shitty fake smile because Jake wanted you to loosen up, or when you started to get rid of your Drawings. Okay fine some of them are depressing but that is who you are. You are a human being with flaws but Jake couldn't deal with them cause that boy didn't understood you he wasn't worthy of my best friend! Peyton you are complex. You are brave. And you don't follow the Stream, you go against it but with Jake you were like the freaking foundation of that stream, and that is not you. _Be yourself; everyone else is already taken._ And the Peyton I know and learned to love was herself." Peyton couldn't hold back her amusement. "Did you seriously just quote Oscar Wilde? Since when do you know any quotes? Who are you and where is my best friend?" Brook just pinched her in the ribs and headed to the school building but was hold back. "Thank you for everything you just told me…I really needed it." Then she was embraced in one of the rare hugs Peyton gave. Together they headed to their first class.

It was lunch time when the two best Friends met the next time. "Did you see Nate?" Peyton smiled. "Nice to see you too, Brook. I had a great day so far. Math sucked but doesn't it always." Brook just pinched her BF again. "Hey that was the second time today! Stop doing that, it actually hurts." Brook just grunted. "Then stop earning them with your actions. So did you see Nate? Oh and also if you would have some more pounds on your rips it wouldn't hurt that much." Peyton just raise her hands. "Sorry Mom, and no I didn't see Nathan, no reason to insult me." Brook rolled her eyes and turned around to continue her search for Nathan while Peyton yelled after her. "That wasn't very Lady like Davis!" Peyton received her BF's middle finger and couldn't stop herself. "Why so cheery today Captain, and love you too." Then she turned back to her drawings. Unknown to her the scene between her and her best friend didn't went by unnoticed. A certain guy had seen everything and couldn't stop staring at the curly blonde. He really needed to find out who the heck she was.

Brook was wandering around the mostly empty school corridors to find a certain brown haired basketball player. She had already looked at the gym, the cafeteria and outside, but she couldn't find him at either of these places. She already had given up when she heard a familiar laughter. It came surprisingly from the Tutoring center. She couldn't imagine that she would find Nathan there but gave it a shot anyway. What she saw surprised her big Time. "Nate, what the heck are you doing here?" He looked up and gave her a small smile. "I take responsibility." Brook raised her left eyebrow. "What do you mean?" He stood up. "I am failing in nearly every class and Whitey told me I need to change something or he would kick me out of the Team…" Brook nodded. "I get that but I mean your grades are bad since like Sophomore Year and he never said anything, so why now?" Nate looked to the ground. "Cause he found someone who can replace me, if I don't do what he wants me to do the other guy is going to play. Anyway what are you doing here Davis, never took you for the study kind. Maybe I was wrong and you are the typical movie Cheerleader. Bevin 2.0 this year or what's going on?" Brook gasped and slapped him in the stomach but Nate just laughed. "I am actually here because of Peyton." Immediately concern showed on Nate's face. Peyton was like a little sister to him and Brook knew it. "Is everything okay with Peyton?" Brook looked him directly in the eyes. "I am not sure Nate, she pretends it is and maybe it really is but I am not sure. I am really concerned. What she did in the last months. She isn't anymore. I mean she was always grumpy, moody and skinny. But since Jake… she changed and I mean she ended it but the changes she made they scare me. She doesn't listen to her music anymore, stopped drawing and has no opinion to anything. She isn't my Peyton anymore." Nate nodded. "I actually saw her with her drawing folder today and I think she did draw something but I get your point. She did change. Let's just give her some time and let's figure out if those changes turn out good or are really bad. I think she is strong. I wouldn't be too concerned, but if she is going to start something with Tim please tell me immediately because than she is ready for the Doc." Brook smiled after his last words and nodded. Nate was right they should give Peyton some time. "Thanks Nate and good luck with the studying, who knows maybe you can give me some tutoring in the near future?" She gave him a flirty smile and a wink. Nate just smiled and shook his head. There was definitely no One like Brook Davis.

When Nate went to the gym a blond guy caught his eye. He frowned. It couldn't be him. He jogged towards him and when he looked into his blue eyes he knew for sure. "What the hell are you doing here?" The blond just looked to the side with a smirk. "Nice to see you too baby brother." Nate was seriously pissed by the last words of his half-brother. "Don't call me like that. You have no freaking right to call me your brother." The blond ignored him and continued his way towards the gym. "Hey what do you think you are doing? Piss off, this is my town, my school, oh and my freaking Team. Just go back to Colorado, where you and your slut of a mother moved too." His older brother punched him right in his face. "Never call my mother a slut again; it was your mother who slept with a taken man. Not that I am sad that I didn't grew up with a dick like Dan Scott. You know I should thank your Mother, in which rehabilitation center is she staying right now?" Nate threw himself against his older brother and in a matter of seconds a circle of students had built around them yelling and routing.

"Nathan Scott, Stop this shit and get up." It was Peyton who yelled at him loudly, but Nathan ignored her, what should turn out as a huge mistake. He punched his brother hard in the ribs and could hear the rib of his brother cracking. From that moment everything happened in seconds. He felt pain in his shoulder and turned his head. Peyton had punched him. "What the fuck Peyton? You are supposed to take my side!" She just gave him a look that could kill and kneeled next to his brother. "Hey is everything okay with you? I am so sorry that Nathan attacked you. Just try to get up and I will bring you to the nurse. My name is Peyton by the way." The blond guy looked in the green eyes of the curly blond and was instantly lost in them, he knew this fight was worth it, because now he knew who the girl from the cafeteria was. "Hi, I am Lucas…"

 _The Quotes:_

" _Sail away from the safe harbor. Catch the trade winds in your sails. Explore. Dream. Discover." –Mark Twain_

" _Be yourself; everyone else is already taken." -Oscar Wilde._

 _I don't own either one, they just inspire me big time._

 _Leave a Review if you are interested in the story, if you don't like it still leave one any feedback about the story or my writing style is welcome even negative ones!_

 _Thanks_


	2. Chapter 2

_I do not own the Characters, their names or anything else that has to do with OTH besides the story line._

 _And I just wanted to thank everyone who left a Review. Please continue to Review._

"Hey Nathan what happened to your once handsome face?" Brook approached him and gave him a questioning look. "Nothing…I am fine." Brook didn't buy it and grabbed his arm when he tried to turn away from her. "Nathan Scott I want to know what happened. You have practice in five Minutes and if Whitey sees you like this you are going to be in deep shit!" Nathan just groaned but he had learned with the time that you couldn't just leave Brook Davis without an answer because otherwise she would annoy you until you spill. "There was this little idiot, who just doesn't belong here. This is my Basketball team and I don't want him in my team so I told him that but he ignored me…so I needed to prove my point!" Nathan had decided that Brook didn't need to know what really happened; he just needed her on his side. "I would love to know how the other guy looks like…I mean I assume you won the fight…Am I right?" Nathan just smirked. "I don't think he is going to come back. Do you have any idea about my eye?" Brook just gave him her _Hell yeah_ look and ordered him to follow her. Together they went to one of the bathrooms in the gym where Brook did her best cover up his slowly black turning eye.

"Is really everything okay? Are you sure you don't want to go to the Nurse?" Lucas just nodded. "It isn't that bad. I don't even feel anything." Peyton laughed. "Yeah sure, One of the hard ones I see … let me check that." And before Lucas could say anything she lightly slapped him on his chest. He winced and he gritted his teeth. "What the heck Woman?" Peyton tried to hide her amusement, but she did a fairly bad job. "No Oscar for your performance Peyton." She didn't even try to stop her laughter now and after some time Lucas couldn't hold back his amusement either. They both laughed and there laugh flash ended with both of them in pain. "Ah shit that wasn't the best combination. Fuck." Lucas couldn't hide his pain any longer and Peyton was back to her concerned self. "Okay you know what let me see." Lucas couldn't stop her from pulling his tight grey t-shirt up. What Peyton saw made her angry. How could Nathan do that to someone? Lucas whole chest and right side where covered in bruises. Everything was red, blue and purple. "Shit. You know what the Nurse isn't going to be able to do much against that. I am going to drive you to the next Hospital. Who knows maybe you have a broken rip…or more like five!" Lucas wanted to stop her but she waved him off. "No don't even… this can be serious who knows maybe one of your rips is now destroying your lung!" Lucas gave her a small smile. "I think you probably watched too much Grey's Anatomy." Peyton looked guilty to the ground. "Maybe I am a little dramatic here but fact is I am going to bring you to the Hospital!" Together they slowly walked to Peyton's black Comet. "And where the hell do you know Grey's Anatomy from?" Lucas just chuckled under pain.

"Excuse me." Hayley entered the little Café. "Is someone here?" A woman with shoulder long brown hair came from what Hayley assumed was the Kitchen. "Hello how may I help you? We aren't open yet but if you want a Water or need to use the restroom feel free to do so." Hayley just smiled. "Actually I am here to ask if you might need help. I heard you are new and that you plan on open a café and I thought maybe you need a waitress? I can also cook the basics… or even clean the restroom." The woman smiled about the enthusiasm of the young girl. "What's your name?" Hayley was so nervous that she needed a little. "Oh how rude of me. I am Hayley James." The woman smiled. "Nice to meet you Hayley James, I am Karen, your new Boss. Welcome in the Team." Hayley couldn't resist and hugged Karen. "Thank you. This means a lot to me…nobody in this town wanted to hire me because I have two left feet, so thanks for giving me a chance. You are not going to regret it I promise." Karen hugged her new employee back and thought about what she just refiled. Not sure yet if she made the right choice. "So when do I start?" Karen just smiled before she said. "How do you feel about right now? The café still needs some more chairs and we need to fill the book cases with some nice books. My son actually wanted to help me with that but I have no idea where he is." Hayley couldn't stop her curiosity took over. "You have a son?" Karen stopped cleaning the counter. "Yes, his name is Lucas. He is great and his little sister adores him. She thinks he is Superman, Santa Clause and Abraham Lincoln in one person." Hayley laughed. "Why does she think he is Abraham Lincoln? Is he that old?" Karen chuckled. "Oh no, not at all, actually he should be around your age. The thing with Lincoln has something to do with a School Performance when Lucas was still in Middle School. Lily was four and really believed that Lucas was Abraham Lincoln. Since then no One could convince her that Lucas is just Lucas. And after a while we stopped trying. I mean she will find out eventually… or at least if she pays attention in class." Hayley took a deep breath. Karen was really great and she knew she would love working her. And her family really sounded great. She just wondered if Lucas and Lily's Dad was still around but decided that she shouldn't ask and instead wait until Karen would tell her more. She worked less than an hour for Karen, but the Café already felt like Home. A feeling new for Hayley James, but she surely liked it a lot.

"Nathan Scott, you are late. That makes 40 suicides for you." Nathan groaned. "But Whitey, it wasn't my fault." Whitey raised his hand and the rest of the team stopped their activities and circled around their coach. "I don't care whose fault it is. I don't care about what you just did with Ms. Davis in the Bathroom, but I do care about this Team and our practice and even more about this Season. We worked all hard for this and the least I expect from you is to be on time. If you're not able to make it on time you get extra work. If you start complaining and try to get out of it with a lame excuse the whole Team gets involved in this because they are now going to join you. If anyone wants to thank someone, go to Nathan and now begin." The Team groaned but no One dared to say anything instead they all started their extra work. It was Tim who took the words from the Coach serious. "Even though I don't know exactly for what I should thank you… Thank you Nathan Scott." Nathan just rolled his eyes. Sometimes he really wondered how Tim was able to have a good enough GPA to stay on the Team.

Brook was surrounded by Cheerleaders when they heard Whiteys little speech. When Brook heard her own name she just groaned. She knew her Team members wouldn't leave that one easily and for once she was glad Peyton wasn't around because than she would never hear the end of it. "Lady's if you are not able to focus we are going to run laps so stop talking and start stretching." It was Bevin who couldn't stop herself. "Yes Mrs. Scott." The others laughed and Brook just rolled her eyes. "Thanks for that great comment Bevin." Bevin nodded and took a little bow. Sometimes Brook really wished she could just kick her out, but Nathan was right, Bevin was the perfect Movie Cheerleader and one of the bests in her squads. If she would kick out Bevin the Classics would be over before they even started. "Did anyone see Peyton or knows where she is?" And again it was Bevin who spoke. "Yeah I saw her in front of the Gym earlier. She stopped the fight between Nathan and that hot blond guy who looks like an Abercrombie Model. I think she wanted to take him to the nurse or something…" Brook nodded. Well, well maybe that new guy came at the right moment into her best friend's life, because what was better than a new guy to stop Peyton's depression. Because Brook was sure that her BF's doubts all came from her family situation. Because who in the world really wants to be alone all the time. Brook knew she didn't, but she also knew that she couldn't change anything on either hers or Peyton's Situation much to her dislike.

 _Okay so here is Chapter 2 all thanks to my sleeping disorder. I was positive surprised about the Reviews and I hope that I will receive some more for this Chapter. So please Read, Review, Follow and Favorite this story._

 _And how I said before it doesn't matter if the review is negative or positive, both helps me a lot with writing this story._

 _Thanks_


	3. Chapter 3

_So I know it took me a while to update this story and I just can say sorry but please know that I am mostly done with the plot of the story and now just need to type it down (I wrote the story on paper cuz I prefer handwriting over typing). But during the process of typing this chapter I made quite a bit of changes and now need to see how it will go with the next chapter. Please be so kind and leave a review._

"So spill it . How was it at the hospital with that mysterious guy everyone is dishing about?" Peyton groaned. "Brook its 5am. I was planning to sleep at least two more hours before getting ready for school so you have the choice to lay back down and get some more sleep or you are going to leave my bedroom!" Brook knew that if she wouldn't shut up Peyton would just not talk to her all day so she laid back down and closed her eyes again trying to get a little more sleep.

Brook could slap herself for the little stunt in Peyton's bed. Her best friend had clearly one of her worst mornings. She was grumpy as hell and everyone knew that grumpy Sawyer was no fun to be around. Even though Brook needed to admit that it was kind of cool how everyone stepped out of their way when they entered the school and walked down the hallway, all afraid of Peyton. And she really did look scary with her long blond curls and her annoyed facial impression. Even though she liked the appearance of her bestie she was also nearly dying next to her because she wasn't allowed to talk, or at least she should if her life meant something to her and that was the worst situation Brook could be in because a real Davis never stopped talking. When they reached their English classroom Brook hurried in the back knowing that Peyton would pick a front row table. As much as she loved her best friend and hated it not to sit next to her she still needed at least the possibility to talk to someone and Peyton was not an option today. When the bell rang their professor stood up and went to the whiteboard.

"Good morning class. I hope the rest of the class got more sleep than Miss Sawyer in the front row. I guess Miss Davis drove with Miss Sawyer to school because she is actually punctual to my class. Maybe you should include Mister Scott to your little carpool so that he doesn't need to sneak in a minute after the bell signaled that class started." Nathan groaned. "Sorry it won't happen again!" The teacher just raised his eyebrow. "Yeah sure and I am Santa Clause. Now please sit down Mister Scott so I can start my class, unless you want to take over?" Nathan hurried to the free chair next to Brook and sat down.

"Alright what I want you to do today is to just think about one rule you think a specific person should follow and please nobody should take that rule personally it is just an exercise you don't really have to follow that rule, understood?" The class nodded and Bethany raised her hand. "I've got a rule against grumpy people. They totally ruin the mood like you can't be happy around them without being judged and I mean Cheerleader are supposed to be happy and Peyton is one but still she is always grumpy even during practice and the games. I mean I get that she is like the best of us but it's like a total no go and I think she should over thing her attitude because you ain't better than the rest of us so get down from your high horse."

Shit. Brook knew that Bevin totally overstepped a line and what would follow that made rule. And she was right. Peyton turned around facing Bevin. "You know what. Maybe your rule wouldn't be necessary if there would be a rule against so called best friends who decided around midnight that it would be a great idea to sleep in her best friends bed because it is more comfortable, so they try to sneak in but in that process make a hell of a lot noise and when they finally made it take the whole blanket and most of the space. I mean I could live with that but when she then starts asking questions around 5am about a certain guy…" Brook just couldn't hold it back anymore. "I am so sorry , but you didn't answer my texts and I was just… concerned… I mean you didn't show up yesterday at Cheer practice and instead left with a stranger nobody ever saw before."

"But at least you didn't wait alone Brook, right Nathan?" It was Rachel who spoke up. Everyone looked over to Nathans table but nobody was surprised when he didn't answer because as usually he was soundly asleep. "And I guess that's my perfect example for not following already established rules, right Mister Scott?" And with that he dropped the heavy English book on Nathans table. The loud bang woke him up and he looked confused around. "Good morning, Mister Scott. Hope you had a nice little nap and my lesson didn't disturb your dreams." Nathan just groaned and rolled his eyes. Before he could get into more trouble he was saved by the knock on the door. Without waiting for an answer their Head minister walked in followed by a handsome blond guy with an award winning smile. "May I disturb your lesson for a short moment and introduce the class to their new fellow classmate Lucas Scott. I hope you will welcome him friendly and help him around the first few days. Thank you I will be in my office." With that he left and Lucas was now standing alone in front of the class. Nobody was saying anything, everyone to busy looking at the newbie.

"OMG! You have the same last name as Nathan!" It was Bevin who pointed out the obvious. But Lucas still answered. "As ashamed as I am to be related to that Dick I still am and can't deny it. I am Nathans older brother. And yes sadly Dan Scott is my father, but I am happy to announce that I don't have any contact to that cruel, cold hearted man and instead was adopted by my uncle who now is the husband of my mother and the father of my precious little half-sister."

Nathan got up. "You have no right to talk about my father like that!" Lucas just grinned. "Actually I do because he ditched my mother while she was pregnant with me and instead taking on the responsibility jumped in bed with the next best slut and got her pregnant as well but instead ditching her he married her for the money."

"Don't you dare call my mother a slut!" Whit that Nathan stormed towards his brother but was stopped by Peyton who jumped in between the brothers. "Don't you dare to hit him again Nathan. You cracked three of his ribs already and as delightful as it was to spend my time with Lucas in the hospital I am not planning on having my next Date with him again in that desperate place. So stay the hell away from him and get in therapy because you have some serious anger issues. Grow up and accept that you ain't the only Scott in this school anymore."

Lucas couldn't hold back the wide smile that appeared on his face. He was really flattered about how Peyton jumped to his defense and happy that she liked their time in the hospital. Apparently even enough to go on a real date with him. He couldn't help it but he was really ecstatic.

"Nathan are we going to have a problem here or are you ready to sit down again?" It was the English teacher who finally made an effort to dissolve the situation. "No, everything is alright. There ain't a problem here I was just on the way back to my chair." The teacher nodded and then turned to Lucas. "Why don't you take a seat Lucas?" He nodded and took the seat right next to Peyton in the front row. From his chair he could smell Peyton's shampoo. She smelled like vanilla with a hint of apple. He could definitely get used to that smell.

"Welcome in My English class Mister Scott." Lucas nodded towards the teacher. "Alright back to Business or in this case back to our discussion. Let me summarize for the Scott's what it was about. The task was to make a rule you think a specific student in this class should follow. Bevin made the first and managed to offend Miss Sawyer with her rule against grumpy people where she picked Peyton as the perfect example and then went a little too personal. Anyways Miss Sawyer responded with a rule that would prevent that she would become grumpy in the first place. In that rule she made clear that no best friend should try to sneak into bed late at night and definitely shouldn't take the whole blanket and most of the space. But if that should be the case she should at least never ever start asking 20 questions about a certain guy around 5 in the morning. Miss Davis than tried to explain her actions but Miss Gatina crossed her way and put the focus on Mister Scott Junior who was soundly asleep."

Lucas hadn't really listened anymore to happy about his part in Peyton's rule. With a broad smile he leaned towards Peyton and whispered into her ear. "So you didn't want to talk about us? Afraid of your reputation Miss Sawyer?" Peyton smiled. "What reputation? Didn't you get the part of me being a loner with just one friend?" She turned her head to look Lucas directly into the eyes. Damn those baby blue eyes of him did quite a number on her; she just couldn't stop looking at them. Lucas chuckled before he talked again. "You must be a rare form of a loner due to the fact that you are a Cheerleader and apparently can get through the stubbornness of my dickhead of a brother." Peyton looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "How much do you actually know about your brother and how it is to be the son of THE Dan Scoot?"

Lucas wanted to answer but then his brain kicked in. How much did he know about Nathan and his life, especially in relation to their father? The answer he got wasn't really encouraging. Maybe he shouldn't have been as mean to his little brother as he just was. Maybe Nathan Scott was more than his father. Lucas knew it was his turn to make an effort, because he couldn't expect one from Nathan.

 _Okay just tell me please how you liked it. If it was bad tell me, if it was good tell me. It is really encouraging to read a Review and hopefully will motivate me to update sooner. Oh and please please please tell me if you think the actions of the characters are believable._


End file.
